1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for wiping automobile windshields, and, more particularly, to a heated windshield wiper assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional automobile windshield wiper blades may become rigid in cold weather, resulting in poor adhesion to the windshield and streaking. Electrically heated wiper blades have been proposed to address this problem, but such blades typically require awkward mounting and wiring assemblies.